The Wedding
The Wedding is the 4th episode of Season 5 and the 40th over all. Plot Ally and Ross have their wedding Songs Featured Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice Main Cast Kelli Berglund as Ally Lynch Ryan Newman as Hayley Vegaz Dove Cameron as Sina Trace Ross Lynch as Ross Lynch Ellington Ratliff as Ellington Ratliff Riker Lynch as Riker Lynch Rocky Lynch as Rocky Lynch Ryland Lynch as Ryland Lynch Rydel Lynch as Rydel Lynch Luke Benward as Logan Benward Recurring Cast Bella Throne as Bella Thorne Olivia Holt as Vanessa Davenport Laura Marano as Laura Marano Selena Gomez as Lindy Marano Stormie Lynch as Stormie Lynch Gregg Sulkin as Ryan Vega Challen Cates as Daniella Vegaz Mark Lynch as Mark Lynch Leigh-Allyn Baker as Maxi Benward Hal Sparks as Eric Benward Ryan McCartan as Jared Quinn Joe Jonas as Joe Jonas Ciara Bravo as Irina Schneider Joey Bragg as Danny Hunter Shelley Hennig as Leslie James Minor Cast Grandpa Lynch as himself Derek Hough as Derek Hough Julianne Hough as Julianne Hough Translation For The German Parts Background Information *This episode is a two parter *Vanessa reveals that Joe and Laura are dating since before the episode *This marks the first appearence of Bella Thorne, Jared Quinn, Grandpa Lynch, Julianne Hough, Derek Hough and Leslie James Trivia *Ally will take Ross' last name *Ally secretly put on her dress to look at herself for hours *Ally says marrying Ross is the best desicion she ever made *Laura says that Ally is the prettiest bride she has ever seen *Stormie did Ally's make up, which is waterproof *Stormie also did Ross' styling and she insisted on doing so *Ross and Ally are both really nervous *Hayley is Ally's maid of honor *Daniella walks Ally down the aisle *Rocky is Ross' best man *Ally's bridesmaids are Vanessa, Laura, Sina and Lindy *Ally's full name is Ally Ryan Vegaz *Ally meets Ross' side of the family *Irina comes to the wedding *Irina can't believe that Ally is friends with Hailee Steinfeld *Irina starts to regret not having started a Hollywood career *Ross and Bella are childhood friends *Bella is a fan of Ally's *Bella watched Who I Am *Vanessa's date is her childhood friend Jared Quinn *Jared is a huge fan of Laura *Joe thinks it was a bad idea to come to the wedding *Riker tells Leslie that he his hiding from his ex-fiancé and his sister-in-law's little sister aka Laura and Hayley *Leslie is new in town and reveals that she is Ally, Hayley and Ryan's cousin and that she used to live in New York *Leslie went to Julliard and graduated this year *Leslie forces Riker to dance Category:Season 5 Category:Wedding Episode Category:Episode 4 Category:Episode Category:Ally Lynch Category:Bella Thorne Category:Hayley Vegaz Category:Vanessa Davenport Category:Laura Jonas Category:Sina Trace Category:Lindy Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:Ellington Ratliff Category:Riker Lynch Category:Rocky Lynch Category:Ryland Lynch Category:Ryan Vega Category:Rydel Ratliff Category:Daniella Benward Category:Mark Lynch Category:Maxi Benward Category:Eric Benward Category:Logan Benward Category:Jared Quinn Category:Joe Jonas Category:Grandpa Lynch Category:Derek Hough Category:Julianne Hough Category:Irina Lynch Category:Danny Hunter Category:Leslie James Category:Sina Vegaz